Pounce! Materia Girl Strikes Again!
by Kaiyashu
Summary: Rated for the destruction of four frogs. This is my very first fanfiction, so please read and review! It'll make me happy! This is a quick fic that takes place before Yuffie joins the group. Ch.2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello Fanfiction.Net and its members! I'm a new member, as you might've guessed, and this is my very first work! This work will probably be a one-shot (One chapter) deal, so I can correct any mistakes, be it grammatical or personality-wise. Reviews would definitely be appreciated. I hope you enjoy my first work.  
  
This story takes place before Yuffie meets up with the team.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yuffie, or any of the other Final Fantasy VII characters. Squaresoft does. And credit for the characters goes to them.  
  
Pounce! Materia Girl Strikes Again!  
  
It was a beautiful day. Sunlight was shining down upon the world, sparkling off of the morning dew, and warming the world. The birds sang in the trees, the small woodland creatures frolicked, and all was well in the world.  
  
"Ow! Gawd, I hate this!"  
  
Well, almost everything. It seemed that a young ninja had fallen from her perch in a tree and had landed amongst a group of frogs. She launched her shuriken at the nearest frog and cheered when it hit. The second frog in the group of three jumped at her, but she dodged and it flew harmlessly past. She flung her shuriken at that one before it hit the ground. Another perfect hit. She turned to face the last frog just in time to see it cast Frog Song on her.  
  
Her body shrank and her skin grew slimy and green. Her bones twisted and compacted as she became smaller and smaller. Where the ninja girl once stood, there was now a little green frog in her place. The frog swatted her and she woke up. She rushed forward and swatted the frog across from her. It swatted her back and she swatted it again. This went on for quite some time, then the enemy frog finally went down. The ninja frog jumped up and down.  
  
After the battle, she used a Maiden's Kiss to cure her of her frog state and grumbled to herself. "I can't stand it! Why do I have to do all the work? Why can't someone else collect materia for the good of Wutai?" She raged, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Godo and princess of Wutai! I shouldn't be out here running errands and doing things for my old man!" She kicked a rock as hard as she could, causing it to ricochet off several trees and hit an oncoming frog.  
  
Frustrated, she got up and stalked off. Yuffie didn't get too far when her stomach growled. She looked at her stomach and frowned. Usually, she would've been able to get a meal quickly and easily, but she didn't feel like killing, skinning, then cooking a frog or monster. She wanted something fast and easy, but delicious as well. So, with her growling stomach controlling her actions, she reached into her travel bag and pulled out a cup of instant noodles.  
  
Immediately, she went about building a fire. After she'd gotten a nice fire going, she poured some water into the cup and set it over a little grate she'd rigged up. In a matter of minutes, Yuffie was enjoying her instant lunch via a pair of chopsticks. Once her lunch was completely gone, she put out the fire and had cleared away the evidence of her cooking. There, she thought, now no one will ever know I was here.  
  
However, the rising trail of smoke from her fire had not gone unnoticed. It caught the attention of a lone traveler dressed in black. At his hip was a long, slender sword. He walked into the forest, heading to the source of the smoke. It was apparent that someone had been there, he'd noticed the charred wood near the base of a tree, but that someone was no longer in the area he was in. Could it be Cloud chasing after him? No, Cloud was in the mines still. Cloud would've been more careful with his used firewood as well. With a shrug, he turned and left the forest. His long silver hair flowed in the wind as he headed for Junon.  
  
For some odd reason, Yuffie felt a cold chill run down her spine. She shivered, hugged herself, then realized that it was warm out. Huh. She thought, That was totally freaky.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices within the forest. "All right!" She chirped, dashing towards the sound, "Finally, I found a bunch of suckers."  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know it was short, but it was just an experiment to see how I can do. If you would, please review this. It would help me greatly in writing new, better, longer stories. This is just my take on what could've happened before Yuffie joined the group. I hoped you enjoyed my first work! 


	2. OneTwo Punch

Author's Note: Though it was only supposed to be a one-shot deal, you can thank Crimson Heart for this chapter. Thanks go to those who reviewed! If you liked this story, be sure to check out my other fic, Something to believe in. It's a Yuffentine for two reasons. One, because it's my favorite pairing. Two, because there aren't enough of those fics out there. I hope everyone enjoys my fics!  
  
By the way, the things between these: / . . . / are thoughts, and if they're between these: . . . they're memories. On with the story!  
  
One-Two Punch  
  
Yuffie crept quietly through the forest towards the source of the voices and peered through the trees to see a group of three people fighting some thorny looking tree monsters. There was a man in a navy blue colored suit, swinging a massive sword that looked like the tip had been cut off. After racking her brain for weapon names, she remembered it was called a Hardedge. He seemed to be doing a decent amount of damage to the monsters, though his hair reminded Yuffie of a chocobo.  
  
A lovely woman in pink stood to his right, her long, soft looking brown hair wrapped neatly in what Yuffie considered to be the strangest looking twisty braid thing that she'd ever seen. This woman held a staff, and the young shinobi immediately knew her as a magic caster. Her magic was strong, though her physical attacks were weak, and her specialty seemed to be healing.  
  
To the man's left, there stood another woman. She was also lovely with her brown hair and her shapely form. It was apparent that this one was a martial artist, and a good one at that, for she had no weapons. She decided to use her limit break on the monsters, and Yuffie watched in awe as the woman unleashed a barrage of powerful attacks on the group.  
  
The battle ended and Yuffie was faced with a decision, to attack now, or to wait and jump them later. If she waited a while, they might be too tired to fight. Then again, they could also have plenty of time to heal themselves. If she just jumped them right now, though, she'd have the element of surprise. They wouldn't have enough time to heal either, and that woman wouldn't be able to use her limit break.  
  
So, her mind made up, she leaped out from her cover and attacked the chocobo-haired man. He was caught totally off guard, and didn't block in time. His companions rushed to help him immediately, focusing on the ninja girl. Yuffie easily dodged the strike of the woman in pink, but was nailed by the other woman's attack and fell roughly on her butt. She leaped to her feet and used a fire item on them, grinning like a cat when it hit.  
  
Her success was short lived however, and the blond man used his limit break against her. She cried out as she fell backwards, her vision blurring.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground face up and the chocobo-headed man was looking down at her. Rage bubbled up inside her as she acknowledged the fact that she'd been defeated. She jumped to her feet and glared at him in fury. "You spiky headed jerk!" She practically exploded, "One more time! Let's go one more time!"  
  
He didn't seem up to the challenge however, and said, "Not interested." A smile came to Yuffie's face and she decided to taunt him by punching the air towards him. "Thinking of running away? Stay and fight! Fight, I said!" When none of the members of the group took up the ready position, a question popped into her mind. "You're pretty scared of me, huh!?" She asked. The man looked at her for a few moments, then replied, "...petrified."  
  
The young shinobi backed away and said, "Well, if you feel up to it, we can go another round. Later!" She started to leave, then turned back to yell, "I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!" All of a sudden, the man stepped forward. "Wait a second!" He said, causing Yuffie to grin evilly, then turn back around.  
  
"What's the matter, you still got something for me? Is that it? I know you want my help 'cause I'm so good!" Yuffie stated proudly, "You want me to go with you?" The man nodded and said, "...That's right."  
  
Yuffie turned away and pretended she had more important things to do. The truth was, she didn't feel like sitting around in the forest with the frogs and thorn monsters. Besides, if she tried, she could probably swipe their materia and make a clean getaway. "All right!" She said, "I'll go with you!"  
  
"...Let's hurry on." The man said, and started to walk away, followed by his companions. "Hey! Wait for me! I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Yuffie! Pleased to meetcha!" She said, then turned away from the group. Things were going her way after all. "Now all I have to do is a little of this, a little of that...nyuk, nyuk, nyuk..."  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if I didn't get the last part down exactly, I was writing it from memory. Well, that's it for now. If you all think I should continue this fic, let me know. Reviews are both welcome and uplifting for me. They put me in a good mood. Thanks again to all those who review! And to all who reviewed! 


End file.
